Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)
Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! 'is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 14, 1997 (the same day as "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"). It features the same songs from the CD Release from 1996, except it has The Welcome Song and the Barney Theme Song. Plot Barney and his friends spend the day playing together. Cast #Barney #B.J. #Baby Bop #Carlos #Robert #Chip #Stephen #Shawn #Min #Tosha #Hannah #Kristen #Kim #Jason #Keesha #Beth #Gianna #Angela #Danny #Jeff #Jill #Mario #Whitney #Emily #Sarah #Tony #Linda #Scott #Nick #Debi #Ashley #Allisa #Kami #Kenneth #Jesse #Rebecca #Maria Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #'Let's Play Together #The Marching Song #Rig-A-Jig-Jig #'The Land of Make-Believe' #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #Games #Run Jump Medley: Ring-Around The Rosie/The Mulberry Bush/Skip To My Lou/London Bridge Is Falling Down #'Laugh With Me!' #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Once Upon a Time #Sing a Song of People #If I Had One Wish #Baby Bop's Favorite Medley: Itsy-Bitsy Spider/Baby Bumblebee/Pat-A-Cake/This Little Piggy #This Old Man #Let's Go on an Adventure #Crocodile Song #'Our Animal Friends' #Silly Sounds #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #Five Little Butterflies #The More We Play Together #I Love You End Credit Music *Crocodile Song *Let's Go on an Adventure *Silly Sounds *The Land of Make Believe Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The album's musical arrangments are used in this video, and Barney's Adventure Bus arrangments for the background music are used in this video. *The arrangments for the end credit music were also used in Barney's Adventure Bus. *The musical arrangments for the songs from the CD Album have Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Robert, Chip, Stephen, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Hannah, Kristen, Kim, Jason, Keesha, Beth, Gianna, Angela, Danny, Jeff, Jill, Mario, Whitney, Emily, Sarah, Tony, Linda, Scott, Nick, Debi, Ashley, Allisa, Kami, Kenneth, Jesse, Rebecca and Maria's vocals from the album of the same name. *The version of I Love You is the same from the 1996 CD album and Barney's Adventure Bus, along with the same vocals from that album of the same name. *When BJ says "Hi, everybody! What's going on" to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. *The Barney costume from Barney's Sense-Sational Day is used in this home video, while the Barney costume from Once Upon a Time is used during "The Land of Make Believe". *This is the fourth episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is going up to the treehouse, finishing the song "A Hunting We Will Go". *This is the fourth episode Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids say "Bye" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the treehouse. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. *Thoughout this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1996 at the end of the credits which means this is produced that year. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Once Upon A Time". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Chip wears the same clothes from "Is Everybody Happy?". *Stephen wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Camera Safari". *Min wears the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes from "Once Upon A Time". *Hannah wears the same clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wears the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Kim wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Jason wears the same clothes from "Barney's Talent Show". *Keesha wears the same clothes from "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Beth wears the same clothes from "BJ's Really Cool House". *Gianna wears the same clothes from "Sharing Is Caring!". *Angela wears the same clothes from "Stop! Go!". *Danny wears the same clothes from "Play Ball!". *Jeff wears the same clothes from "Come on Over to Barney's House". *Jill wears the same clothes from "Come on Over to Barney's House". *Mario wears the same clothes from "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *Whitney wears the same clothes from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". *Emily wears the same clothes from "A "Little" Mother Goose". *Sarah wears the same clothes from "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *Tony wears the same clothes from "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *Linda wears the same clothes from "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Scott wears the same clothes from "Play for Exercise!". *Nick wears the same clothes from "Come on Over to Barney's House". *Debi wears the same clothes from "Come on Over to Barney's House". *Ashley and Allisa wear the same clothes from "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister". *Kami wears the same clothes from "Three Lines, Three Corners" *Kenneth wears the same clothes from "Hats Off to BJ!". *Jesse wears the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Rebecca wears the same clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Maria wears the same clothes from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This was the third Home Video to be released from Lyrick Studios. The first two are "Have Fun With Barney' and "Colors & Shapes". Release Dates #January 14, 1997 #August 9, 1998 "Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" Previews 1997 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1996-1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney Once Upon a Time Preview 1998 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Polygram Video Logo #The Borrowers Trailer #Franklin VHS Trailer #The Busy World of Richard Scarry Videos Trailer #Cats Trailer #Noddy Home Videos Trailer #Barney In Outer Space/Barney It's Time for Counting/Barney's Big Surprise Preview #Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Bumper #Barney's Magic Banjo Toy Commercial #My Party with Barney Commercial #Barney Acimates Commercial #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Preview #Barney Waiting For Santa Preview #Polygram Films Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip & Sing Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview #Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Grounding Marsh Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview #Barney Once Upon a Time Preview #Kids for Character Preview #We Are Family: A Musical Message for All Music Video #Barney's Fun & Games Preview #Barney's Talent Show Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)﻿ Category:Season 3 VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney VHS